metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
EVA
EVA, later known as Big Mama, was a Cold War-era female spy and a femme fatale, who fought alongside Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater posing as a KGB agent. She was actually a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army and was on a mission to obtain The Philosophers Legacy which she stole from Big Boss. She disappeared soon afterward. Life EVA was born in Meridian, Idaho on May 15th, 1936. She was raised in a joint US-Soviet-Chinese facility so she could become a "sleeper agent" of the Philosophers. As a result, she's indistinguishable from any other native-born American. In 1964 she claimed to be EVA, one of the NSA code breakers whom defected in September 1960 along with ADAM, and assisted Naked Snake in his mission at Tselinoyarsk. She had also infiltrated Volgin's fortress of Groznyj Grad by pretending to be Sokolov's lover and used her position there to help Snake. In actuality, she had been sent by the Chinese People's Liberation Army to infiltrate Groznyj Grad and steal The Philosopher's Legacy from Volgin. After Snake had completed his mission, EVA revealed the truth behind her mission. She had also been ordered to kill anyone who knew about what happened. As she watched Snake sleep on the cabin floor, she made the distinct decision not to kill him, because she had promised The Boss not to. The microfilm EVA stole later turned out to be a fake. Half of the real Legacy somehow made it back into the hands of the CIA thanks to Ocelot, while he secretly kept the other half for himself. EVA was fired by PLA Intelligence after giving them the fake Philosopher's Legacy. According to official records, EVA disappeared in Hanoi during the Vietnam War in 1968. In 1971, Big Boss rescued EVA and he invited her to become part of the Patriots. Some time after, EVA takes part in the Les Enfants Terribles project, acting as the surrogate mother who delivers Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Whether EVA gave birth to Solidus Snake is never revealed. She was also one of the founding members of The Patriots. Guns of the Patriots In 2014, EVA, now an elderly woman at the age of 78, contacted Solid Snake during his mission to terminate Liquid Snake. She goes under the codename "Big Mama" as the leader of a resistance group in Eastern Europe known as Paradise Lost. Snake follows a member of the resistance and ultimately reaches Big Mama's hideout. There, she reveals that she is the surrogate mother of him and Liquid for the Les Enfants Terribles project. She explains the events of Operation Snake Eater and how Major Zero used the funds of the Philosophers' Legacy to create The Patriots, an organization meant to fulfill the wishes of legendary hero, The Boss. Initial members consisted of Big Boss, Para-Medic, Sigint, Major Zero, and Ocelot. After Big Boss rescued EVA in Hanoi, she went to America and joined the organization. Zero wanted Big Boss to be a sort of symbol for The Patriots but as they were growing far apart in their ideologies and interpretations of The Boss' wishes, Zero embarked on a new project which would be known as the Les Enfants Terribles project. Para-Medic, also known as Dr. Clark, was the head of the project. The eggs used to help create the clones came from Dr. Clark's assistant of Japanese descent. EVA was more than willing to volunteer as the surrogate mother because she "loved him (Big Boss)". Even though Snake was a clone and was genetically manipulated, she still saw him as her son. She knew that Big Boss disapproved of the project and the twin snakes, but she wanted Solid Snake. It was later claimed that EVA was in possession of Big Boss' corpse. Soon after, their location was discovered and PMCs were locking in on them. As EVA, members of the resistance, and Snake moved out, decoy vans were set to allow the van with Big Boss' corpse to get away. Riding with EVA on her motorcycle, Snake protects the van from PMCs in a wild chase until they crash because of Raging Raven's missile. After Snake defeats her, he tends to the injured Big Mama (oddly enough, she was injured at the same spot she had been injured during Operation Snake Eater and crashing in a similar manner) and they head for their getaway cruiser only to find Liquid Ocelot waiting for them. After Liquid beats Snake with CQC techniques and defeats Meryl's men with GW, Vamp tosses the corpse of Big Boss to Snake and EVA as it burns (since he no longer needs Big Boss' DNA). EVA, at an attempt to save his body, gets burned. Snake saves her from Ocelot's gunshot but burns the left side of his face in the process. Snake held Big Mama in his arms until the moment she died. It appeared she died from the combination of her injuries from the motorcycle crash and the burns she took in attempting to save Big Boss' body. However, it was later revealed by Big Boss (the burned body was actually Solidus's) that she died from the FOXDIE within Snake. Trivia * In MGS3 EVA can be interrogated for her Personal information. * In MGS3 When EVA is tranquilized, she will start talking in her sleep about Snake, The Boss, and her dog named Fido, repeating "right there". *In MGS3, EVA tells Snake "the least you can do is call me 'Cynthia'". This is a reference to Amy Elizabeth Thorpe, known as the most successful spy in history, who used "Cynthia" as her code-name. She was active during World War II, and used her wit and charm to elicit countless secrets, even the Naval codes of French Vichy government. * In MPO, EVA is the magazine's centerfold. * In Metal Gear Solid 3, when looking at her medical history, it states that she has had a breast enhancement and Proctitis. Also, looking at her food history shows that she has eaten a Tsuchinoko. * Although Laughing Octopus holds the distinction of being the first Metal Gear Solid character to use the word "fuck" in the English version of the series, it was first used by EVA in the Japanese version of Snake Eater, when she says "Fuck you" in English to Volgin. This line was changed to "Go to hell" during localization. * In Metal Gear Solid 4 she is stabbed by a protruding spike in the same manner she was in Metal Gear Solid 3, after a motorcycle chase, adding even more to the scene she sees Old Snake as Naked Snake (through a hallucination). *In MGS4 she still carries her trademark Mauser pistol. Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Agent Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 de:EVA